


test drive

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Karui's doing some weapons shopping.





	test drive

“You know,” says Karui, hanging in the doorway. “You’ve got a lot of cool stuff in here.”

Tenten looks up from where she’s making some explosive seals, and grins at the sight of who it is. “Do I? Well, valued customer, feel free to look around. Let me know if there’s anything you want to… test out.”

Karui goes to the wall, pulling a sword off and gives it an experimental heft. “Good feel on this one,” she says, and she approaches the counter. “So I can just… what, take this on out of here, see how it feels?”

The brunette shrugs. “I wouldn’t for just about _anyone…_ but for you, I suppose we could do something like that. I know you’ll return it in one piece.”

Karui seemingly considers, glancing around. “Does this offer extend to everything here?”

Tenten’s grin grows. “Yep,” she says, popping the ‘p’. Just about everything.”

She leans in towards the counter, and gives Tenten just as big of a grin back. “Even the shopkeeper?”

Tenten waggles her eyebrows at her wife. “If you want,” she says. “But I dunno if I want to come back in one piece.”

Karui laughs and goes in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where I take drabble prompts.


End file.
